The present invention relates to a recording and playback apparatus which writes and reads data to and from a recording medium.
JP-A-2000-152180 and JP-A-2001-101840 each disclose a technique related to this technical field.
JP-A-2000-152180 describes a subject “To realize video editing on a single recording medium without overwriting existing video data recorded on a recording medium, and the use of solving means “An optical disc includes an AV file which records a plurality of pieces of AV data and an RTRW management file which records a plurality of pieces of PGC information specifying a plurality of partial zones within the AV data. There are two different types of PGC information: an original type and a user-defined type. With the PGC information of the user-defined type, each pieces of cell information specifies a partial zone in the AV data selected as a material for editing. The order of arrangement denotes the playback order temporality determined depending on video editing operations.”
JP-A-2001-101840 describes a subject “Videos in a video cassette tape can be watched after mounting it in a player and then playing it back. Since the same operation is necessary both when watching all videos and when checking the contents, it takes considerable time to find a target video from a number of video cassette tapes” and the use of solving means “A representative still image is generated for each video unit. Only these still images are collectively recorded, as management data different from a video stream, on a medium that records the above-mentioned video stream or a high-speed accessible medium one-to-one corresponding to the above-mentioned medium. Then, the management data is read at high speed and displayed to provide the user with overview of the entire video stream.”